Sims 3 Next Top Model Cycle 2 - Petite Edition
'Sims 3 Next Top Model' went into a second round. The show is based on America's Next Top Model by Tyra Banks, even if changes have been made to dissociate itself from the original TV series. This cycle started at 31st July, 2013 on YouTube. This second season required a theme for the cast, which was 5'7" of height or under. Applications were opened during first season's airing. More than 100 girls tried out but only 32 girls were taken to the casting episode, and beyond that, the 18 finalists will then be determined by the judges, which was announced in the second part of the casting. The prizes for this cycle are: *A modelling contract with Civion Model Management *A fashion spread and cover in Cosmopolitan Magazine *A US$100,000 contract with Covergirl cosmetics Season Summary This season featured a major change to the judging panel: Judge Jay Manuel left the show after the first season, and was replaced by Will Freeman, representing the male judge icon. Also, last season's regular guest, Tia Kipps, sits on panel as a permanent judge, making this the first season to have three permanent judges. This cycle also started where last cycle ended, Monte Vista. The cast size was increased to eighteen contestants, making this cycle as the largest cast of all S3NTMs. All of the contestants this cycle were of height 5'7" or shorter. Judges This cycle featured a major change in the judging panel. Guest judges will not be present during panels, however, permanent judges will be sitting in each week. Model & Fashion Designer, Will Freeman will be representing the male judge and will join panel each week, along with fashion guru, blogger and model, Tia Kipps. Ashton Mazura will be sitting in with the judges as well, to represent the social media as the social media correspondent. Rules / Voting System Cycle 1 already provided a completely new Scoring system''' compared to other S3NTM Shows. Cycle 2 conitnues with the spectacular system. Instead of letting all the work down to the judges, the fans on facebook ''and viewers on ''YouTube ''have the glorious ability to conclude about "Going or Remaining". Polls are set into the descriptions of the pre-uploaded pictures of every single week. The poll facilitates a range of points from 1 (''worst) - 10 (best). Every single individual is allowed to vote and determine which score was appropriate for each contestant. Likewise, fans on Facebook have the chance to comment on every photo to improve the possibillity of getting shown in the panel that week. To represent the social media, Ashton Mazura, sits down each week at panel to read funny, nasty and hyping statements. But the elimination is not only decided due to the fans liking. The judges in the panel have the power to give their own personal points to the girls as well. The Fanvote and the judges vote are combined to an overall score, that might also include a challenge score based on the performance of the girls challenge. The girl with the highest overall score wins best photo, the one with the lowest is eliminated. The second Cycle features a twist: The Comeback Series - All the girls that leave the competition for a second have the ability to come back. They keep on doing the photoshootings and get judged by the social media where their future determines whether they are the lucky girl to re-enter the competition. Its not announced yet in which Episode the Comeback will be revealed. Prizes The prizes of Cycle 2 were similar to Cycle 1: A US $100,00 contract with Covergirl cosmetics and a cover in '''Cosmpolitan magazine. However, minor changes were made also, with the winner getting a modelling contract with Civion Model Management. Some prizes are said to be revealed soon too. Episode Summaries 'The Search Begins' First aired: July 31, 2013 The semi-finalists arrived in Monte Vista, where the previous season ended, and met each other for the first time. The casting kicked off, where the models were interviewed individually. Notable scenes were Barbara, who was an associate of fashion icon Chadd Fuchs, Afissa, who grew up with was asked to work at a very young age, and Noline, who tried out the previous season. During interviews, Zafrin and Lianna got into a heated argument backstage, which ended with Aleksandra, slapping Lianna. The semifinalists took part in their first photoshoot - posing in groups of four without their make-ups on. The judges deliberated, and after such a long process, the final eighteen were chosen to continue on and compete to become Sims' Next Top Model. 'The Girl Who Is Fame' First aired: Sept. 24, 2013 The final eighteen contestants were brought to their house in Monte Vista and were given time to get to know each other. Some girls spent time talking to each other, while others took the time to rest. Tina and Shawnee sat down and get to know each other deeper, which then led to the revelation of Tina's insecurity. Some girls also felt the tension, after Irene called out Zafrin while Zafrin was cooking. Meanwhile, a game of pool left Liberty feeling tired and annoyed. The following day, the girls received a Gladice Mail and assumed that it was makeovers day. Gladice and Tia met the girls in Style 101 Salon and introduced their hairstylist for their makeovers. Tia announced that the girls will not know what makeovers they will be getting until after the stylist has finished. Some girls were more happy than others, while some girls, especially Fawn and Barbara, reacted violently which irritated judge, Tia Kipps. Right after makeovers, Tia announced that social media scores will be back for this edition. The photo shoot theme was to embody society issues. Some girls worked alone, while some worked in pairs and in threes. *'First call-out': Aleksandra *'Bottom three': Arianna Jones, Barbara Delevigne & Sendra Carefor *'Eliminated': Barbara Delevigne & Sendra Carefor *'Special guests': Halley Bersh Summaries : : : : ''- Episode 1 was the casting - the call out order has nothing to do with the pics nor the performance that week; They were basically called randomly.'' : Category:Season Summary